millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
Lambert Family
The Lambert Family is a Scottish/English/Italian/Japanese family. Danny, who is English/Japanese, and Carol, who is Scottish/Italian, met in college and got married after they graduated. They have two children -- Eli and Beth. Carol's younger sister, Sydney, her husband Al, and their two daughters, Allison and Junie, moved in with them due to hard financial times, and Danny's parents, Max and Winnie, also moved in shortly after. The family is full of energy, always on the move, happy, and rather relaxed, though they do have standards which the children must meet. They all live in a large house right outside the city, with a condo behind the main house for Max and Winnie. Danny Lambert Danny is the husband of Carol and father of Eli and Beth. He works as a middle school teacher and also any odds jobs he can find time for. He is extremely eccentric, outgoing, and energetic, much like his son, Eli. He is very popular with the kids at school because of this. However, he is very hardworking and doesn't allow his children to be anything less that hardworking. Carol Lambert Carol 'is the wife of Danny and the mother of Eli and Beth. She is a stay at home mom. She is a very bright, happy person who loves to spend time with children. She has a love for any kind of animal, thus the family has many stray cats lingering around. She does her best to encourage her children to be the best they can be. Eli Lambert :''See: Eli Lambert '''Eli is the son of Danny and Carol and the oldest child of the family. He is literally insane, being outgoing and not afraid to do anything. However, he is very hardworking and is very serious and dedicated to whatever he works on. He loves spending time with his family. Bethany "Beth" Lambert Bethany Lambert, better known as Beth Lambert, is the daughter of Danny and Carol and the youngest child of the family. She is a tomboy and loves animals, much like her mother. She is very outgoing, though she can be a bit reserved at times, and loves to sing. Max Lambert Max is the husband of Winnie, father of Danny, and the grandfather of Eli and Beth. He is a WWII veteran. He is much like his son and grandson--wild and eccentric. Though he's old, he is still very mobile and loves to play around with his grandchildren. He also loves to see them laugh and will do anything to get that reaction--anything. Winnie Lambert Winnie is the wife of Max, mother of Danny, and the grandmother of Eli and Beth. She is still lively and energetic, and loves to cook and bake for her grandchildren, as well as help around the house. She also loves telling stories of her childhood...or anything that comes to mind, really. Sydney Stevens Sydney is Carol's younger sister. She is married to Al Stevens, is the mother of Allison and Junie, and is Eli and Beth's aunt. She is more calm than her older sister, but still remains outgoing and optimistic. She works at a local flower shop. Al Stevens Al is Sydney's husband, the father of Allison and Junie, and Eli and Beth's uncle. He is a pilot at a local airport. He is very loud and outgoing, as well as teasing and youthful. He loves to embarrass people, or at least try to, especially his daughters, though it rarely works. Allison Stevens Allison is the daughter of Al and Sydney and is Eli and Beth's 1st cousin. She is an extreme girly girl, but she isn't afraid to get dirty. She is very outgoing and loud, like her father, but still kind and gentle. She isn't afraid of anything and is never embarrassed (much to her father's disappointment). Junie Stevens Junie is the daughter of Al and Sydney and is Eli and Beth's 1st cousin. She is hyperactive, outgoing, and always full of energy. She doesn't know a stranger and loves to stand out in public. She loves animals, though she often scares them away with her outgoing personality. Category:Families Category:Midnightblue05's Characters